


Poor Pansy

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Half blood reader, Jealous Pansy, Meeting the Parents, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Draco takes reader to meet his parents and Pansy does not like it at all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Poor Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second Draco fic, this one was requested by Kileyalexa on Ao3, I hope I wrote it to how you wanted it. This is somewhat proofread but I do apologize for any mistakes, I really have to stop writing these while being half asleep. I do still have my own fic ideas but I would love to hear some of yours, so please send in your requests.

The minute Draco started crushing on you and always talked about you to his friends, Pansy hated you. She wanted to be the one Draco spoke about 24/7, she wanted to be the one Draco chased after.

Even her words of telling Draco that you’re a half blood didn’t stop him from liking you. He simply told her that it didn’t matter, he knew the minute he laid eyes on you that you were his and you had to be with him, no matter of what his friends told him. He would always scoff whenever Pansy told him it was bad to have feelings for a half blood and that his parents would disown him, Draco could care less and he knew his parents wouldn’t mind. If he was happy, then they would be happy for him.

You knew Draco liked you, he made it so bloody obvious. It was always funny to you and your friends whenever he would follow you around like a lost puppy, you of course liked him too. How could you not? He was charming, witty, and incredibly handsome — even if he was a jerk at times. When he finally asked you out on a date to sit by the Black Lake, you said yes. You would never forget how happy he looked. Simple dates were frequent in your relationship, he knew you didn’t like extravagant things and those small dates were cherished. Even if Pansy did say they were boring and going on a fancy expensive dinner date would be better.

It was six months into your relationship when Draco asked you if you wanted to meet his parents. You couldn’t help but let a wave of nerves hit you, a thousand thoughts raced through your mind. You knew the Malfoy’s weren’t keen on their associations with anyone but pureblood’s, what if they didn’t like you and made you two end the relationship?

“Don’t worry, Y/n. Mother will see how happy we are with each other,” he reassured you, running his hands through your soft hair, “mother’s happiness will only make father accept us.” You sighed at his words, maybe he was right.

It was during Christmas holidays when you would meet his parents. Your mother helped you pick a dress for the dinner, the two of you settled for a velvet dark green dress, appropriate for the night. After checking in the mirror for what felt like the twentieth time, your mum walked up behind you,

“Good luck my dear,” she kissed your cheek, “you look very lovely and that boy will be even more smitten with you.” Blushing at her words, you said your goodbyes to her and your dad and left.

Arriving at the Manor, you were in awe by the room you were in and were met with Draco, he was dressed in his regular black suit which you loved on him. Helping you out of the fireplace, Draco placed his arm around your waist and gave you a soft kiss on your forehead.

“You look beautiful, Y/n. Come, father and mother are waiting for you in the dining room.” You looked around the house, the hallway having beautiful decorations each holding a meaning and significance. You grew more nervous when you saw two figures stand up to greet you as you entered the dining room.

“Mother, father, this is Y/n, my girlfriend.” Draco face blushed lightly, it was the first time he brought a girl to meet his parents. Mostly because you were his first (serious) girlfriend. The room filled with a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Narcissa walked towards you and embraced you with loving arms, you reciprocated the hug and you felt your nerves, at least most of them, wash away.

“Nice to meet you, Y/n. Please call me Narcissa, dear.” She gave you a bright smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Lucius made his way to you and gave you a handshake, “It’s lovely being able to put a face to your name, Draco talks so much about you.” You couldn’t help but smile brightly as his words, looking over to Draco, his cheeks now held a deeper shade of red to them.

Sitting down at the dining table, the house elves brought out the dinner. The food looked delicious, although you could tell it didn’t have that touch of love from it being made from a parent, it still looked very appetizing. After thanking the house elves, you all began to dig in.

Small conversations were made about school and how things were going in classes and which teachers we enjoyed.

“So Y/n, what do your parents do?” Lucius asked, taking a sip of his wine. Your nerves started picking up again. _This is where it all goes to shit_ , you thought. Looking over to Draco, he gave you a reassuring smile.

You sighed softly, “My dad is a retired Auror and my mother works at a muggle hospital.” Lucius nodded at your response, “Is a muggle hospital similar to Saint Mungo’s?” He questioned.

“It is besides the magic of course, mother says it’s a little more entertaining since muggles often do weird, unexplainable things.” You laughed a bit, remembering the stories mum would tell you.

“Did your parents attend Hogwarts?” Mr. Malfoy continued to ask, “I don’t remember hearing a Y/l/n attending during my years there.”

“My father attended Durmstrang, as my grandfather thought it was more suitable for him and my mother went to Ilvermorny due to my grandmother getting a job transfer for her muggle office job she had the time. But the rest of my fathers family attended Hogwarts.” You said, Lucius gave you a somewhat smile.

The rest of dinner went on and soon dessert was brought out, moving to the drawing room to enjoy it there, your conversations continued. Narcissa and you talked about your favorites books, whether they were written by witches/wizards or muggles. Draco smiled at the interaction, his heart swelled at watching the two woman he loved talking and smiling.

“She’s a keeper Draco, you picked a good one. You’re lucky to have each other.” His father spoke to him, careful not to speak loudly so only his son heard his words.

As the night was ending, you said your respective goodbyes to Mr and Mrs. Malfoy and gave a kiss goodbye to Draco. When you arrived home, you couldn’t stop smiling. You were glad his parents accepted you and didn’t judge you based on blood status.

However, once you got back to Hogwarts the only one not happy about this was Pansy. She overheard Draco talking to Blaise how everything went during Christmas break and man, was Pansy angry and filled with jealousy. If looks could kill, you would already be dead by the amount of times she glared at you.

She was supposed to meet his parents that night, not you. She hated you so much and wanted nothing more than for your relationship to collapse. All of Pansy’s dorm mates knew she was being dramatic but they didn’t say anything in fear of being hit with a jinx. Anytime you smiled at her or gave her a simple greeting, she wanted nothing more than to punch you.

You knew of Pansy jealousy towards you and it bothered you at first. You did nothing wrong to her and you actually wanted to be her friend and get to know her. You gave up however once Draco told you that is was no use to be nice to her and it would only make her angrier. You didn’t want any tension whenever you saw or hanged out with Draco’s friends but you understood.

At some point she would have to get over it, and it was quite sad watching poor Theodore Nott have feelings for her while she chases a taken man.

Poor Pansy Parkinson would just have to get over the fact the her dear Draco will never reciprocate the feelings she has for him.

He was happy with you and his feelings would never change, no matter how much she wanted that to happen.


End file.
